


Swords & Curly Fries

by wolfs_are_cool2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Biting, Cheating, Derek is a Failwolf, EVERYONE WILL PROBS BE OUT OF CHARACTER, Grimm - Freeform, Harris is the principal, How Do I Tag, I Tried, IDK go watch RWBY if you want the full background, Jealousy, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Possessive Theo, So I guess RWBY AU somewhat, Stalker!Theo, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Stiles is 17, Tags May Change, Theo is 23, Top Theo Raeken, What Was I Thinking?, World of Remnant AU, dont kill me please, idk why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfs_are_cool2/pseuds/wolfs_are_cool2
Summary: THE SEMI RWBY AU THAT NOBODY WANTS WOOP.Theo didn't really like his job. He liked being out in the field where he could face the  grimm head on and y'know, kill things. When he got assigned to Beacon, He didn't think he would be stuck being a class aid. But maybe a certain kitsune could make his job a lot better.ORthe one where Stiles is the BAMF omega all the alphas want, and Theo likes watching Stiles through his dorm window.It's not weird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://rwby.wikia.com  
> That site will explain any and everything you might have questions about. Or, you can go in blind. Or you can go watch it.
> 
> Scott's weapon does kind of mimic Blake's, but I really couldn't think/ find any weapons I liked/ wanted to really put in. But, I tried my best, so yeah.  
> Only constructive criticism if you want to criticize at all please.

I feel like i'm already screwing this up

 

 

 

"Stiles! Why the fuck would you do that?! That just pissed it off!" Scott screamed at his best friend/unrelated brother.

"Well it was a good idea at the time!" Stiles yelled back as he looked behind them. “When is poking an Ursa on a dare ever a good idea!?" Scott panted as he jumped into the trees.

"Hey no fair!" Stiles huffed as he heaved himself on a lower branch.

He scrambled for the top of the tree as the Ursa looked up at them and roared. Scott looked down at it, and aimed with his bow. “So that's how we're doing it, huh?" Stiles grinned as he jumped ungracefully to the colorful oak next to them.

Stiles pulled out his scythe, a family heirloom. Scratched, scraped, and battered from many fights. It was passed down to him from his mother when she died. He activated his semblance and the scythe rippled and split into 8 swords.

Scott took the shot and the dust ignited into flames as it left the bow and struck the back of the Ursa.

Scott and Stiles whooped as Stiles grabbed the closest sword and started running. While running, he called upon his other swords and they flew forwards, all of them effectively distracting the oversized grimm.

Scott jumped down as his bow collapsed, and in its place a roped sword. Scott dashed to the Ursa, jumping then dealing a fatal blow to the head as it blew away. Scott shifted his weapon back to his bow, and threw it over his shoulder as he sat down on the ground to catch his breath.

"Hey, Scotty boy. Can you see if Allison can lend me her workshop when we get back? I think the edge is getting dull on my weapon." Stiles sighed as his swords came back to him and molded back into his scythe.

"Yeah, as long as you can promise we won't find you and Derek knotted together. Again." Scott chuckled. Stiles groaned. “That was ONE time Scott. ONE time."

"Actually it was three times Stiles. And those are only the times we know about." Scott shivered as he flashed back to what had happened. The kitsune grinned at him.” Yes, but in my book, that was only once because you guys came in three times in the same day."

Scott blanched as Stiles laughed and punched him in the shoulder. They both got up soon after and started making their way back to Beacon.

 

"Curly fries."

"What?"

"You asked earlier why I poked the Ursa, and it was because if I did, Allison would buy me a large thing of curly fries"

"Stiles you need help."

 

 

Meanwhile, back at Beacon, there was a very unhappy Theo starting his first day as a teacher's assistant.

 

 

"I realize that you normally do field work Mr. Raeken, but you are being assigned to this position because of.....personal issues." Principal Harris said. Theo groaned as he realized what 'personal issues' Harris was referring to.

 

**_a week earlier....._ **

 

Stiles yelped as he ran into a hard body. From it's scent, he could tell it was an alpha. He groaned, his heat was nearby, and he really, really, didn't want to be bumping into alphas, or anyone. He was cranky and hungry, and he had ran out of dust rounds.

Stiles looked up and his ears popped out, along with his nine tails. The male tilted his head down a bit and flashed alpha red before going back to normal. The pair sat there in silence.

Theo slowly backed up, and ran away. Stiles shrugged and picked up a random variety of dust rounds and paid. He left the store, and shivered as it was reaching winter, and the nights were getting colder. He hugged himself tightly;

Well, as tightly as you can with a scythe folded down and at your side.

As he was rounding the corner to the air docks to get back to campus, he heard screaming. Without thinking, Stiles ran to the source of the sound, scythe in hand. He reached a dark alleyway, that smelled faintly of alcohol. There was a woman about to be attacked by an alpha."Hey! Leave her alone!" Stiles snarled.

The alpha looked at him and chuckled. “You got some nerve little omega. Being on the brink of heat, and confronting an alpha? Now to me that sounds like you want to be fucked."

Stiles almost threw up at the suggestion.

He transformed his scythe, so it was standing at its full height of 6 ft. The alpha grinned as he pulled out his own weapon, an axe, with a blade sharper than a two-edged sword.

The alpha charged forward as he roared, holding the axe way above his head like he was about to split wood.

Stiles sidestepped and swung the scythe, blocking the attack. Stiles gasped as the axe extended in length and the alpha used it like a pole and vaulted over Stiles.

The kitsune growled as this was beginning to annoy him. He needed to end this quick so he can catch the last airship into Beacon. He activated his semblance, shifting his scythe into dual swords.

The alpha looked at him with shock, and slight fear but stood his ground. Stiles charged and ducked as the axe flew above his head.

He sliced the alpha twice and jumped over him before kicking his legs out below him. He held the sword against the alpha's neck and sliced once more and his aura was Depleted

Y-You're the weapon shifter." The alpha shook a little. Stiles nodded. “If I ever see you terrorizing anymore omegas, you're going to have wished I sliced your throat." Stiles growled.

The man nodded quickly and got up before leaving as fast as he could. The woman came over and hugged him as she sobbed continuous thank yous. Stiles could have sworn he heard another growl in the dark but he assumed it was his imagination and got to the last airship right before it left.

 

 

Theo ran outside to catch his breath. ‘That _scent'_ He groaned. his dick was tenting his jeans and he didn't need the whole store seeing that.

Theo was confused as he and his wolf had never reacted like that to an omega. He sat outside until he saw the omega leave. He followed Stiles, and almost intervened when he saw the fight, but, decided against it because he believed in the fox. He growled though when he saw the woman touching what was his.

When he got home though he realized that he just called the boy he just met his.

 

He totally didn't think about Stiles that night because that would be weird.

He also totally didn’t abandon his post because he wanted to follow the omega


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update T^T My school decided to slam all of the work it could on me and now I have some nice writing time.

"Theo!" Stiles whined. He bucked back against Theo's hips as his cock went further into the omega.

"Yes, god all mine. You're mine. My mate." Theo growled out. He pounded into Stiles with deep, hard thrusts, Stiles' tails wrapping around the omega's waist every now and then. The smell of sex and Stiles was stifling and, threw Theo over the edge as he knotted the small omega, biting a claim into Stiles' shoulder. Stiles mewled, and came white hot bursts as he felt himself being filled. Stiles collapsed to the Soft mattress and Theo soon followed. He, however, grabbed Stiles by his waist and laid them on their side so they could sleep. Then Stiles yawned as he curled up next to Theo and started purring as Theo nuzzled his nose into the crook Stiles' shoulder and licked his mark while scenting him.

Theo awoke abruptly and groaned.

“Just a dream," he said to himself. He looked down and saw that he had popped a knot.

"God, just like presenting all over again." he sighed and went to go clean himself up shortly afterward. When he got out of the shower he looked at the clock and almost had a heart attack.

"Damn! I'm going to be late!" he growled as he ran out the door and down the road.

Just shortly after this a very frantic Stiles woke up and began getting ready for school.

"Derek! We're going to be late!" Stiles scrambled for a comb as Derek opened the door to the bathroom. Derek handed Stiles his bag and threw Stiles' scroll to him before grabbing his own.

"You guys are always late." Lydia sighed as she walked into the room, her heels clicking against the hardwood. Stiles took Lydia's words of ridicule as a form of complimenting Derek and his' unorganized mornings. He sighed as they all ran out of the room. racing to class. They skidded into the classroom right as the teacher walked in and Stiles gasped. In the corner of the room, he saw the alpha from before, the one that he bumped into at the store.

"So is that the hot alpha you were telling me about?" Lydia teased as they sat down. Stiles turned beat red and looked down at his paper, before realizing today was combat training. With a groan, Stiles focused on listening to the instructor ramble on about the rules and what happens when your aura bar goes into the red.

"Now if Mr..... Stilinski and Mr. Raeken if you would so kindly please join me at the front of the class." the professor said before scoffing at Stiles. Stiles and Mr. Kendall hated each other with a passion. Mostly because Kendall was a good fighter and Stiles beat the shit out of him the first day he arrived. Stiles glared at the professor before meeting Theo in the front. Stiles smiled before unhooking his dagger from his side and morphed it into the full scythe he usually carries around. Gasps filled the room as Stiles' weapon morphed into view. Theo grinned and grabbed a greatsword that was standing off to the side. Both were now on opposite ends of the circular classroom when Theo made the first move. He swung the sword in a wide arc, almost hitting Stiles but Stiles bolted out of the way and hooked his scythe into the sword, swinging himself forward and pulling Theo's weapon away. Stiles then took a swing, which Theo ran and slid under, grabbing his sword and holding it to Stiles' neck. They both panted in their shared breaths as the telltale sound of Stiles' scythe morphing was heard. Theo then had his sword against air as Stiles vanished and reappeared holding a rapier. Stiles bolted forward, weapon pointed and was parried before it was a mix of parries and slashes, both landing hits and missing. Finally, when the timer rang out they were both gasping for air as Stiles tripped forward and fell into Theo, landing on his lap as Theo's hands landed on his waist. Theo also felt the silky material of sheer lace before realizing where his hands were.'Don't get hard don't get hard don't get hard.' Theo repeated this mantra to himself as images flooded his mind of Stiles with Theo's t-shirt on and red lace panties on under it. Thankfully for Theo, Stiles jumped up almost as soon as he realized where he was and started fidgeting. There was clapping as they both looked up and realized that their auras had been just above red, staying at orange. Soon thereafter, the bell rang and Stiles bolted out the door before even saying bye.

  
  
  


“Lydia, I'm telling you it’s not that big of a deal.” Stiles sighed as the redhead continued on anyways.

”Yes, it is! You are so much better than settling for an asshole like Hale.” Lydia had no problem making her resentment of Derek known. She had hated him with a passion since the first day she saw him. Mostly because of the reputation that followed close behind, but also because she believed Stiles could do so much better than an emotionally constipated self-destructive alpha with commitment issues. Stiles agreed somewhat, mostly to the commitment issues and self-destructive attitude. There had been a few times in the year where Stiles had seen Derek with others and when he’d question him about it, Derek would mostly shut down and say he wasn’t good enough for Stiles. Which, if Lydia was there, she would agree wholeheartedly.

”I’m just saying, if no alpha has ever smelled that good or made you wet like Derek wishes he could, then you should go after him. You never know, he could be your mate.” Lydia shrugged and they continued walking.

”Yeah, sure. A guy like that would go for a scrawny, sack of bones like me. You make me laugh.” Stiles deadpanned and they walked into the lunchroom.

”Stiles, you have an ass that won’t quit, and are probably one of the cutest omegas out there, not to mention that you also have really fluffy tails and ears. Tell that self-doubt to leave itself in Derek’s pity corner.” Lydia smiled and Stiles felt just a little bit better. They both sat down as they heard the commotion around the lunch room. Stiles looked around, trying to find Derek but it was a lost cause. He sat down and his scroll buzzed with a message.

**_‘Srry, couldn’t make lunch. Date 2nite instead?’_ ** -D

**_‘Sure! Pick me up at 7 sourwolf :P_ ** _ ’ _ -S

“Looks like someone is happy.” Scott sat down with Alison close behind.

”Derek is taking me out tonight,” Stiles explained as he picked at the food on his tray. 

 

The day passed by quickly and soon Stiles was getting dressed,  waiting for a knock at the dorm door. Stiles had put on a Captain America shirt, along with dark skinny jeans and a flannel. He looked down at the time and it said 7:10. Stiles frowned and went outside, figuring Derek was probably waiting for him out there.

”Nope. No sourwolf here.” He sighed as he sat down on the steps. He waited before deciding to sit on the couch in the entryway. Stiles waited for another half hour before he slowly dozed off, while a figure approached the dorms

  
  
  


Theo had probably beat himself raw within those few hours he had at home, with pictures of the lithe little omega he seems to be bumping into everywhere. Theo, afterwards then did the walk of shame as he had missed the airship into Vale and missed his chance at finding some relief. He walked into the dorms, when he smelt the all too familiar scent of Stiles. His dick decided to make itself known again while he checked the time. He frowned when his scroll said it was 9, and wondered why Stiles wasn’t in his room. He soon got his answer when he saw the boy asleep on a couch, looking delicious. Theo gulped and was quite proud at his self control as he shook Stiles awake. Stiles blinked a couple of times before registering the fact that Theo was above him. He got up, rubbing his eyes and yawned.

”What time is it?” Stiles blinked wearily as his ears perked up  on his head. Theo showed him and watched as the big, fluffy ears atop Stiles’ head drooped along with his heart. Just then Stiles’ stomach rumbled before he blushed.

”C’mon Stiles. Lets go and get you some food.” Theo smiled. On the inside, his wolf was ecstatic that they were providing for their mate. Theo stopped a bit as he thought of Stiles being his mate. _ ’Could he really be my mate?’ _ Theo questioned his thoughts before continuing on to his room. He unlocked the door and Stiles let himself in, looking around in awe.

”You actually have a kitchen!” Stiles exclaimed as he looked around.

”Yeah, it’s standard for the staff’s rooms. Go pick out a movie while I fix something to eat.” Theo said as he closed the door and went into the kitchen. Stiles smiled and ran to the dvd cabinet before picking out one. Meanwhile, Theo was in the kitchen making pasta. Around half an hour later, he finished and called Stiles in. His eyes lit up and he dug in.

”Slow down Stiles. I don’t want you to choke.” Theo worried as he started eating his. Stiles blushed and slowed down before talking.

”Thank you, Theo. This would have been a horrible knight if it weren’t for you.” Stiles blushed and picked his now empty plate up and started washing it. However, Stiles didn’t realize the water would turn on so fast and ended up soaking himself. Stiles apologised profusely to Theo, who assured him it was ok and went to get him a change of clothes.

”So I couldn’t find any pants that would fit youuu-” Theo looked at the shirtless Stiles before him and licked his lips as he caught sight of the dusty pink nipples on the teen’s chest. He gulped before giving Stiles a towel and a button-up before giving him some privacy. He wited on the couch and Stiles jumped over the couch before landing on a cushion.

”Now, Lets watch this movie.” Stiles pressed play and watched as the movie started. Theo however could only concentrate on Stiles. The way he laughed, the way he flailed about while explaining something, how he would smile so bright it rivaled the sun, It was at this point, That Theo knew. 

 

He had fallen head over heels for Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pinning from Theo and Derek starts becoming more distant. also a little softcore smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but my family is crazy, so I deal with them all the time when I'm not typing this up, reading books, listening to music, and/or drawing. so here's your chapter ^w^

Over the next few weeks, Theo kept getting drawn closer and closer to the cute little omega that seems to outshine the sun. He excels in combat but sometimes lacks a bit of concentration, but has a certain fire to him that just makes Theo  _ache_ in need. Theo has noted(quite angrily) though, that he would not be the first to claim or court Stiles as he would have liked. Instead, it seems as most of the alphas, boys and girls alike, turn their heads to Stiles in want and lust. He's seen Stiles' locker at the end of some days filled with letters from alphas claiming to be able to satisfy him better than his current boyfriend, Derek Hale.

Theo wants to growl in utter rage any time he hears his name. Derek, one of the top dogs(no pun intended) at the school almost outranks Stiles. Currently in his last year though. Before Stiles transferred to Beacon halfway through second year, Derek fucked his way through the school. Some of the rumors even suggest he made his way through most of the school staff as well. Apparently, Stiles is one of the only people Derek has been with for longer than a night. Regardless, Theo knows that Derek isn't right for  _his_ mate. He's too distant, too moody.

 Theo sees the looks of annoyance Derek gives Stiles when he rambles on about Batman or StarTrek and StarWars, the rambling which Theo loves to hear. For now, though, he will wait, alone.

Until the moment strikes when he can claim what is rightfully his.

 

 

``````````````````````````````````````````

 

Stiles whistled as he and Scott made their way down the dormitory halls to their room they shared with Allison and Derek. Stiles couldn't wait because tonight was date night. He and Derek haven't had a date in a while and he hasn't seen him around much. Mostly only in classes they took together or combat training. Stiles frowned as he remembered all the rumors he had heard before he had come here.  _'_

 _He wouldn't do that again though, would he?'_  Stiles groaned as he mentally psyched himself out about what could be going on. Stiles was still deep in thought as he bumped into one of his teachers, Mr.Raeken.

"Might want to watch where you walk Stiles. I'd hate to see that pretty face of yours get hurt" Theo chuckled as he ruffled Stiles' short hair. Stiles laughed,"That would be too bad if you didn't have something nice to look at during class." Stile winked as he saw Theo's face tint a light red. He waved goodbye as Theo looked at the way Stiles' perky bottom was showcased by his skinny jeans. He growled a bit before resuming his walk. Stiles, however, was in a red flannel walking to the Commons waiting for Derek to show up so they could head into Beacon for their movie. Stiles yawned as he texted Derek to hurry up and sat down on the stairs. Stiles' scroll beeped with a message saying '5 minutes. be there soon-D' Stiles stuffed his scroll back in his pocket and continued his wait for Derek. quite quickly though, 5 minutes turned into 10, then into 30, then into 3 hours with no sign of Derek and not a single text.

 

```````````````````````````````````````````

 

Theo walked into the commons as he felt Stiles' sadness and anxiousness."Mr. Stillinski, what are you doing out of your dorm this late at night again?" Theo was concerned that his mate was just sitting there with an almost expressionless face."I'm waiting for Derek to com-" Stiles' scroll interrupted his sentence with a loud ring. Stiles jumped and clicked the answer button before stepping away for some privacy.

"Oh? Well ya know that would have been great information for 3 hours ago, sourwolf. Yes three hours, because that's when you texted me, saying you would be here shortly. Apparently, I need to tell you the definition of shortly. Don't try to use your alpha voice on me because it's not going to work. Yeah, ok. Night." Stiles growled and threw his scroll at the wall before Theo stepped in and stopped it.

" Might not want to lose this, looks new. Now, what happened this time?" Theo chuckled." Oh, nothing, just the average case of an unreliable alpha being 'busy'. I'm not that stupid. Derek is dumber than a bucket of bolts if he thinks I don't know he's cheating." Stiles laughed as he shrugged."I really am stupid, thinking he would be any different than he was before I was here." I saw tears start to fall before I decided to intervene and wrap Stiles in a hug. I pressed my nose to my neck and purred as I smelled Stiles' unique scent. spice with a sweetness that is all _Omega_ and Stiles.

"Am I really that bad of a mate Theo? That my alpha goes off and has sex with others?" Theo growled as his hatred towards Derek grew with every passing moment."Stiles, you are the most wonderful, most honest, caring, badass Omega I know. Derek is just a pathetic excuse of an alpha. If you were my mate, I would treasure you every day, make you  _tremble_ with pleasure until all you can think about is me." I growled in his ear as he mewled, his Omega seeing a more worthy alpha than Derek that is able to provide for him. Theo grinned into Stiles' neck as he felt the beginnings of a bond stir between them. Theo backed away as Stiles was dazed, drunk on Theo's scent." Want to sleep in my room tonight? Just in case Derek comes back." Stiles nodded as Theo took them to his room, his wolf howling in triumph.

Theo unlocked his door as Stiles shot out a text to Allison and Scott before turning his scroll off. Stiles sat on the couch in the corner before curling in a ball and staring at the tv. Theo brought out blankets and pillows as he knew Stiles would more than likely want to nest. Stiles purred as he saw the blankets and pillows, before making something not far off from a fort. Stiles looked at Theo shyly before scooting over to allow him space to lay.

Theo was flattered; for an Omega to let you into their nest is a large sign of trust. Theo turned on the tv before handing Stiles the remote before grabbing some drinks from the kitchen. Theo came up with an idea to just take it a step further as he was making the drinks. he walked into the living room and sat down before 'accidentally' tipping some of the drink on Stiles as he handed it to him."Man, these were a pair of my favorite skinnys!" Stiles pouted as Theo grabbed him a shirt to change into. Stiles said thanks before running to the bathroom real quick to change. Theo couldn't help himself when he decided to look through the crack of the bathroom door as he saw Stiles' mole dotted back and legs before he stopped breathing at Stiles' Panties. Lacy red little things that barely covered his bubble butt.

Theo growled as Stiles sexily took off his shirt before putting on Theo's, which was practically a dress on him. Theo loved that Stiles was now bathed in his scent, it mixing wonderfully with Stiles'. Theo groaned as he almost popped a knot while thinking about all the things he would and could do to Stiles' body if he would let him. Theo quickly retreated before Stiles opened the door and saw him lurking. Stiles blushed as he sat down in his nest. He quickly went through channels before finding Spiderman and left it on." So, which Spiderman is your favorite?" Stiles asked as Theo sat down next to him.

" Duh. Tom Holland. Pretty great performance he did in Captain America too." Stiles gasped."Thank goodness. What you could have said would have potentially killed this friendship." Stiles overdramatized as they both watched the movie and talked about different characters and which were their favorites."You know, this reminds me of the first time you found me in the commons after Derek didn't show up again." Stiles and Theo laughed as they realised how similar the circumstances were. However, just as quickly as they were laughing, Stiles turned around, looking Theo in the eyes before giving him a kiss.

Theo was shocked for a moment before lifting a hand up to Stiles' cheek, deepening the kiss. Stiles moaned as Theo's hands found their way under the shirt gripping his ass underneath the fabric of the panties.Theo could smell Stiles' arousal and slick as their tongues continued fighting for dominance. Stiles made his way into Theo's lap, feeling his erection underneath his ass, confined in his pants. Sties ground down onto it as Theo growled out and licked a stripe up Stiles' neck.

"Don't tempt me to do something you aren't ready for," Theo growled out as he was trying to stop from shifting. Stiles mewled as they fell forward, giving Theo a most wonderful sight. Stiles was on his back, neck red with marks, lips puffy from kissing. His shirt rode up and slid off his shoulder, showing off a flat stomach and neck. Theo growled as instincts started kicking in. his need to mate, to bite,  _to claim_ Stiles as his. To make sure that deadbeat of an alpha never touched him again. Theo pulled back as he tried to compose himself, Stiles under him, it felt like his scent was enveloping him, making him delirious. He pulled back before growling out a harsh

"Go." to Stiles. He backed up as Theo held his head in his hands, not wanting to see the image of a thoroughly debauched Stiles in front of him, scared of what he might do."Theo, I-" Stiles was cut off as Theo growled

"Just go. I don't want to do something we might regret." Theo realized the error in words as soon as they left his mouth. HH looked up and saw Stiles."Geez." He turned before walking out." I really am such an idiot." The door closed and Theo felt his presence leave before he lost control. He shifted, growling, angry he had hurt Stiles. He lost himself in a fit of rage and when he came to, he was laying in Stiles' nest. Everything was destroyed except Stiles' nest, that stood perfectly fine, just as he had left it.

Theo collapsed to the ground as he realized how much he fucked up.


End file.
